Kidnap My Heart
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: Sequalto "Love-Hate Relationship". I'm surprised at how many people like it. If as many people like this story, I'll wright a sequal to this story. Wally/Kid Flash finally realizes his feelings for Artemis. "Kidnap My Heart" by Click-5. Hope you like.


_Hey girl, What's your name,  
I think I caught you looking my way,  
Do you wanna know,  
How to get me all to your own,_

Three weeks have passed since Kid Flash and Artemis have kissed, and they acted like it didn't even happen. They still fought like they would do every other day, and they acted as if they didn't like each other. Truthfully, it was getting on even _Batman's _nerves. Flash finally had enough of it, and decided to sit his nephew down and talk to him. There were sitting in Barry and Iris's kitchen, drinking some water, after a hard day of training.

"Why do you keep denying your feelings towards Artemis?" Barry asked suddenly. Wally scowled angrily at his uncle.

"I keep denying my feelings towards Artemis because I don't _have_ any feelings towards her!" Wally protested angrily.

_"Of course you don't have any feelings." Barry snorted as he took a drink of water._

"I told you! I hate her!" Wally said angrily.

"Of course you do." Barry nodded with sarcasm in his voice; something he didn't even try to hide.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Wally asked with a grimace.

"I'll continue to bother you until you admit that you're in love with her." Barry grinned.

"Like that'll ever happen. What makes you think that I'm in 'love' with her?" Wally snorted as he took a gulp of his water.

"Well, you two did make out in the training room." Barry said in an aloof tone as he watched his nephew's reaction. He wasn't surprised when Wally began to chock on his water.

_Weekends work the best,  
I pick the place, you do the rest,  
Hey now, don't be shy,  
But you got to keep me in line,_

"Artemis!" Wally shouted angrily as he teleported to the Secret Sanctum. He had a small blush on his unmasked face.

"What did she do to make him so angry this time?" Megan sighed from the living room as she sat next to Superboy, who was sitting next to Kaldur.

"Who knows." Superboy snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Should we go and make sure they don't kill each other?" Kaldur asked.

"No, they'll probably just end up making out again." Robin laughed from the chair.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted angrily as he stormed up to the blond archer who was in the training room once more. She's found it a lot easier to pulverize a dummy when dealing with something that Wally did to her.

"What do you want, Play Boy?" Artemis asked as she crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Did you tell him?" He snapped at her.

"Tell who what?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you tell Flash about our challenge?" Wally growled. "He knows! He won't stop teasing me about it no matter how many times I him that it was just a challenge! It didn't mean a thing!"

"Why would I tell him?" Artemis scoffed. "For your information, Green Arrow hasn't stopped teasing me about the same thing either!"

"Well, someone told him, and he won't leave me alone!" Wally snapped as his eyes narrowed at her. "Let's get one thing straight, Princess, I don't _like_ you. I hate you!"

"Same here, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." Artemis said. "What are we going to do with our four spies?" They both thought for a second before an evil smirk played onto Wally's face.

"I've got an idea." He chuckled.

_Love at first sight,  
Never thought it could happen to me,  
But you made me believe,  
Kidnap my heart, take me with you,_

"Are you getting the feeling that someone's planning our doom?" Robin asked as he looked over his shoulder worriedly. "I'm talking about someone close to us, too."

"Who would be planning our doom?" Superboy asked.

"Well, Wally and Artemis might've find out that we told everyone about what happened in the training room." Megan said.

"That'll be bad." Robin said.

"You have no idea." A voice chuckled. They turned their heads around, but they didn't see anyone.

"Do you think that…" Superboy started, but they heard a loud _snap_! That snap was followed by several other snapped, and they found themselves strapped to the couch they were sitting too, looking towards the TV. Their arms, legs, and necks were strapped with a black felt so they couldn't move, or turn their heads.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Wally grinned as he leaned against the TV slightly.

"You shouldn't have told everyone about our little challenge." Artemis hummed as she walked next to Megan.

"What…what are you going to do?" Robin stuttered.

"Oh, nothing bad." Artemis grinned a grin that made Wally's left eyebrow twitched, while the others began to sweat out in worry.

_Kidnap my heart, make my dreams come true,  
Take me away.  
Cause falling in love ain't very far,  
Not far from the start, kidnap my heart,_

"That was so funny!" Artemis laughed as she leaned against the wall of the cave. They just forced their spies to go through several hours of watching soap operas. They didn't want to stop the torture. They didn't want to stop having their sadistic fun, but Batman and Red Tornado came in to see what they were doing, and they just _had_ to stop them. Apparently, their excuse of them spying on them wasn't a good enough excuse.

"Yeah." Wally grinned in agreement as he calmed down his laughter. "Did you see how curious Superboy was. He didn't even _try_ to break out of the bonds!"

"This doesn't change a thing, Play Boy. I still can't _stand_ you." Artemis grinned up at him.

"Please, like I could ever do anything except _despise _you!" Wally growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Artemis snapped angrily. "Are you suggesting that I'm not good enough for you to even _like_?"

"What is it with you!" Wally snapped as Artemis stood up to his height, glaring at him straight in his eyes. "You say that you don't like me and I agree with you; then you're snapping at me for agreeing with you!"

"It's just the suggestion that you don't think I'm good enough, stupid!" Artemis huffed angrily.

"I'm not suggesting anything!" Wally yelled as he threw his hands up into the air. "I'm stating a fact! I don't like you!"

"Glad we can agree on something, Play Boy." Artemis snorted.

"Yeah cause I just want a reason to be around you even more than I already do." Wally agreed sarcastically and angrily.

'_Why am I feeling this?'_ Wally asked himself as he watched Artemis walk away from him. _'Why am I hurting? Maybe I just need to lie down.'_ He shook his head.

_Can you get me up more,  
Fun that I can ever dream of,  
Could you tie me down,  
I don't wanna be here to keep you company,_

Wally picked up an orange ball before he sat on his bed. He threw the ball against the wall before catching it, and redoing the entire process three more times. He gritted his teeth angrily as Artemis laughing flashed into his brain.

'_I can't like her.'_ He thought stubbornly. _'She's the most annoying, cold hearted, bossy girl who likes to take a place on a team that she shouldn't even been on! Remember, West, she took Speedy…er…Red Arrow's place on the team!'_ He snapped at himself. The ball continued to hit the wall, and he continued to catch it. _'You hate her! Remember that!'_ He threw the ball a bit harder than expected, but he still caught it.

"You know, if you mess up the wall, you're going to have to pay for it." Wally looked back towards the door that was behind him. He saw his uncle grinning at him in his usual way, leaning against the doorway. Wally just blinked before he went back to throwing the ball against the door. He heard his uncle sigh before he sat down next to his nephew. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Wally started as he caught the ball again. "Hate…teenage…hormones…" He growled in-between catching the ball and throwing it again.

Barry chuckled at the statement before he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You're a teenager, Wally, it's all part of growing up. Besides, who says that you're attraction is due to the hormones?" Barry asked.

"I don't know what else it could be. I _don't_ like her. I swear!" Wally denied as he caught the ball. He didn't throw the ball, instead, he just opted for just staring at it as it stared in his left hand.

"Wally, it's not healthy to lie to yourself." Barry said as he placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "If you like her, you should tell yourself that first. It'll make yourself feel a whole lot better."

'_No way.'_ Wally thought stubbornly as he stayed quiet, and he continued to throw the ball. _'There's no possible way that I like her. Then why does it feel like my heart's been kidnapped?'_

_Put your hand in mine,  
Got to hold on tight for the ride,  
Love at first sight, never thought it could happen to me,  
But you made me believe…_

Wally scoffed at something that Artemis said and rolled his eyes.

"Like that would ever work." He scoffed, and Artemis glared at him.

"So something that I think of is instantly not going to work,?" Artemis snapped.

"The calculations are completely wrong!" Wally snorted as he rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be a science genius to figure _that_ out."

"Don't you mean science nerd, Play Boy?" Artemis asked almost innocently. Almost.

"Hey! At least I'm not…" Wally started with a growl before Batman coughed, interrupting their fight. Next to him were Black Canary, Aquaman, Kaldur, Superboy, Megan, and Robin.

"Not that I like interrupting a lover's quarrel…" Batman started, but he was interrupted by the two teenagers.

"It's not a lover's quarrel!" They both shouted at him angrily before they turned their glare to each other. "Will you stop that? For crying out loud!"

"That's so cute." Black Canary hummed.

"It's not cute, it's annoying!" Artemis growled.

"Do you always put up with this?" Aquaman asked Kaldur.

"Unfortunately, my king, I do." Kaldur sighed. "It's amusing at first, but it's annoying after a while."

_Kidnap my heart, take me with you,  
Kidnap my heart, make my dreams come true,  
Take me away,  
Cause falling in love ain't very far,_

"How can we get lost?" Artemis growled. "Of all the problems that could've happened, we get _lost_!" She huffed as she shifted Kid Flash's arm over her shoulder a bit so he'd be a bit more comfortable. "And to top everything off, you just _had_ to go and get yourself _shot_!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention!" Kid Flash scowled angrily as he clutched his side.

"Where are the others?" Artemis demanded. "They said they'd pick us up five minutes ago!"

"They're probably lost at sea or something." Kid Flash grimaced as he nearly fell to his knees in pain. Artemis caught him out of reflex. They heard the loud roaring sound of thunder, and Artemis looked up to see the graying sky.

"Perfect!" She yelled out angrily.

"Shesh, you don't have to yell. I've already been shot, I don't need to go deaf, Princess." Kid Flash mumbled as he gave a wince of pain.

"We're going to have to find some shelter, Play Boy." Artemis decided as she continued to try to connect with Miss. Martian telepathically.

"I…don't feel so good." Kid Flash shook his head. "Stupid fast healing. It doesn't understand that it _shouldn't_ close around the bullet."

"There's a cave; come on, Play Boy, you're going to have to stay awake." Artemis ordered.

"You're really bossy, you know that?" Kid Flash scoffed.

"What's your point?" Artemis rolled her black eyes. They entered the cave just before it began to rain.

_Not far from the start, kidnap my heart  
You've got to hold me tighter,  
Cause I'm a real fighter,_

"Let me look at that." Artemis ordered.

"No way; it's fine." Kid Flash denied.

"Why, Kid, if I didn't know any better, I'd have to say that you're afraid of what I might think of you." Artemis teased. Before she could blink, Kid Flash threw his shirt at her.

"Shut up." He growled. "I'm _not_ afraid of you."

"Yeah, right." Artemis rolled her eyes again as she placed his shirt that he threw at her to the side. "You're so totally afraid of me, Play Boy."

"Not in your wildest dreams, Princess." Kid Flash glared at her.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Artemis questioned as she checked where the bullet went into him. She found the wound closed, but had a hard time not blushing. He wasn't as buff as Superboy or Aqualad, but he did have nice abs, probably from running so much.

"I thought you would've loved the chance at the peace." Kid Flash said, a grimace crossing his face as she trailed her finger across the closed bullet wound that just so happened to be sensitive.

"Oh please, I absolutely adored it." Artemis mocked.

"I don't like you, remember?" Kid Flash reminded her. "So why would I want to spend more time around you than I already have to?"

_Don't tear us apart,  
Love at first sight,  
Never thought it could happen to me,  
But you made me believe…_

He heard her growl angrily before she pressed up against the sensitive skin with her hand harshly. Kid Flash gasped out in pain before he glared up at her.

"What was that for!" He snapped angrily.

"Now you're saying that I'm not someone you want to be around?" She snapped angrily.

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

"If you don't like me that much, then why did you save me from those bullets!" She demanded. "It'll give you one less problem to worry about!" She went to stand up from her squatting position next to him. Wally growled angrily before he grabbed her wrist before pulling her to his side. He was blushing brightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and he put her against his bare chest with her head underneath his chin.

"Listen here, Princess, I may not _like_ you that much, but I don't want you to die." He growled. He didn't see the blush that spread to Artemis's cheek. The blonde archer couldn't help but notice how _warm_ he felt despite the fact that it was seriously cold. She pushed the blush and feelings that she was feeling down before pushing herself away from Kid Flash. She looked up to see his serious green eyes. She was even more surprised when he grabbed her chin gently before bringing his lips down to meet hers. "Don't talk so much, Princess. It doesn't really suit you." He smirked against her lips after he broke apart the kiss after a few minutes.

"Put your shirt on, Play Boy. You're not that hot." Artemis said bluntly as she threw his shirt towards him.

_Kidnap my heart, take me with you,  
Kidnap my heart, make my dreams come true,  
Take me away,  
Cause falling in love ain't very far, not far from the start,_

"You know you love the sight." Kid Flash grinned sarcastically, but did as she told him too.

"There you go, having those strange fantasies again." Artemis teased. "You should probably get some help with those, they can't be healthy."

"Oh shut up." Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one with the fantasies, Princess."

"What are you talking about?" Artemis demanded as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've seen the way you've looked at me." Kid Flash gave her a smirk before she pressed her hand against his sore and sensitive skin again. "Will you stop that!" He snapped at her through clenched teeth.

"You're the idiot even _suggested_ that I even remotely liked you!" Artemis growled as she crossed her arms with an ever so slight pout. Kid Flash looked away from her with a slight blush.

_Kidnap my heart,  
Kidnap my heart,  
Kidnap my heart,_

Later that night, after their teammates rescued them, Wally found himself waking up after surgery to remove the bullets.

"Ow…" Wally mumbled as pain shoots through his stomach.

"You okay, kid?" Barry asked as he walked into the room. "You gave us all a good scare."

"Sorry." Wally groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Nope." Barry shook his head as he pushed the kid down onto his back. "You were shot three times, you're going to stay down for a week."

"Good thing, too." Wally mumbled as he went limp and closed his eyes. "What happened to Artemis?"

"Oh, worried about her are you?" Barry asked teasingly.

"No!" Wally denied as he opened his right eye, and he glared at his smirking uncle.

'_Yes, yes I am. I am so worried for her.'_ Wally thought. _'She's kidnapped my heart. I can't help but love her.'_

_

* * *

_

_Wow, I'm seriously surprised at how many people like "Love-Hate Realtionship". Seriously, I only thought that only one or two people would like it, but MAN! fireflowermaiden on deviantart is even making it into a comic. That's surprising! Still...I'm greatful about how many people like my story. I picked "Kidnap My Heart" by Click-5 becuase I love that song._


End file.
